If You'll Have Me
by OliviaDuxbury
Summary: Set after Eric defeats Ursula, before the wedding. Explores the relationship between Eric and Ariel before they are wed and Ariel's decision to leave her previous life behind. Mature themes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: This will have mature themes in later chapters. You've been warned. Enjoy Ariel and Eric spending time together before their wedding and Ariel coming to terms with everything she has chosen to give up.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Ariel gazed over to the beach and sighed. Eric was well, he had survived. Grimsby was helping him stand and limp back to the stairs leading up to the mainland. Her heart sank as she noticed he glanced back but couldn't see her behind the rock. He appeared to ask Grimsby something, but he simply shrugged and had to tug at Eric's arm to continue to the stairs.

"Don't cry, child." Sebastian floated next to her watching the tears roll down her cheeks.

Ariel sobbed. "I did such a foolish thing, and look at what it got me." She brought her tail to the surface of the water and watched the scales glimmer in the setting sun.

Sebastian did not respond, but instead nodded and looked behind him. "It will all work out, don't fret."

Ariel continued to silently cry as her fins began to tingle. She stopped and wiped her eyes and stared down as her tail began to glow. She had only felt this once before, and that was when Ursula took her fins and gifted her with legs. Her heart began to hammer in her chest. She looked up and her eyes locked with her Father's. He was not far, next to a series of jagged rocks. He smiled sadly as held his trident in the water as magic currents rippled from the prongs and encircled her tail. Suddenly her tail split into two and her fins formed toes, then ankles, and then her calves appeared. Her thighs came next and suddenly she was naked from the waist down and treading water.

"Daddy," she whispered to no one. Sebastian had swam to float next to King Triton.

Ariel lifted her one arm to her Father and he smiled and waved back. With another spin of his trident she was suddenly covered in a silk dress that sparkled like the sea. The smile that spread across her face was more beautiful than anything he had ever seen.

"Go now, Ariel," he said from across the water.

She looked up. "Thank you," she said so quiet she wasn't even sure he heard.

Without looking back, she swam with all of her might to the shore. As her feet found the bottom of the shallows her heart began to rise to her throat. She didn't dare look back, for if she did she would run back. Her legs were wobbly and unsure as she began to rise from the shallows. She walked until her ankles were covered and her calves were tickled by the incoming waves. She looked up into the sky, the setting sun warming her skin. Her knees threatened to buckle, but she stood with her arms wide and her hair flowing in the wind behind her. _One more step_ , she thought to herself as she prepared to feel land again.

One breath in and out and she was on the shore, the sand burning beneath her feet from the heat of the day. It tickled and clung to her skin. Her legs felt a little like jelly, but she ran her hands over the fine silk and down to her exposed knees and calves. _Don't quit on me now_ , she thought to her legs. And she ran.

It was difficult to run in the sand, but she had never felt so alive. She breathed hard, she panted by the time she reached the stone steps leading up to the village and castle. Without a second thought she climbed them, holding the edges of the rocks while her legs wobbled. At the top she saw Eric and Grimsby on a bench near the main cobblestone road. Eric was bent in half, his hands on his knees. Grimsby looked unimpressed and sat looking up at the castle with longing.

Using the voice she so willingly gave away, Ariel cried out, "Eric!"

His head snapped up so quickly it looked painful. His eyes were unreadable as she charged over to him. He stood just as her legs gave out and she crumbled into his arms. He held her tightly. One hand rested on her lower back, the other steadied her by her forearm. He looked deeply into her eyes.

"How…" he began but stopped looking her up and down.

Ariel reached up and cupped his cheek. "My Father." Grimsby raised an eyebrow behind them, still seated on the bench. "I belong here, if you'll have me."

Eric shook his head. "If I'll have you?" he asked. "I'll have no one else."

And then his lips took hers and her knees felt weak for another reason. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he gripped the fine silk and bunched it in his hands. Her waist was small and firm, her hair blowing into their faces as they kissed. She smelt like seawater and tasted like a salted cocktail. He couldn't help himself from pulling her flush against him. He had wanted to kiss her this way from the moment he happened across her on the beach.

Grimsby cleared his throat and the couple jumped apart. Ariel blushed crimson, matching her hair. While Eric looked slightly annoyed.

"We should be getting back," Grimsby said dully. "Welcome back, Ariel." A ghost of a smile crossed his lips.

Hand in hand, with Eric firmly guiding Ariel's unsure footing, they made their way up the cobblestone street to castle steps. Once they reached the entrance Ariel collapsed in Eric's arms for the second time since coming back to land. This time a small squeak escaped her mouth and she went down. Eric wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her up.

"I won't let you fall," he murmured in her ear as he scooped her up.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled into his neck as she let herself relax in his strong arms. He carried her bridle style into the sitting room where he placed her gently on one of the many couches. The corner had a grand piano with seashell details along the edges. Bookshelves hugged the corners of the room. The main attraction was the windows. Floor to ceiling, and the ceiling was at least 20 feet, and looked across the open water. Ariel sat on the couch and watched the water lapping at the rocks at the shore. Her heart fluttered as she saw dolphins leap into the air, almost swimming in the setting sun.

"Are you hungry?" Eric asked as Ariel snapped back into reality.

She nodded. "Yes!" she exclaimed. "But, no crab please."

Eric laughed. "Don't worry," he answered, "we figured that out from last time. Tonight is a vegetarian dish. And perhaps from now on…" He trailed off as he watched her eyes glimmer in the sunset.

Her hair looked like it was a ruby on fire. Her skin was pale as milk and her dress was like the most precious sapphire. She shifted in her seat and stretched her long legs out in front of her. Eric watched as she wiggled her toes and ran her hands from her thighs down to her ankles.

"Ariel," he started. She glanced up and watched his face. She was smiling from ear to ear. "Can I kiss you again?"

Ariel blushed. Her face felt feverish. "Of course," she answered as Eric placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her to his waiting lips.

This kiss was different from the others. They were alone and time was theirs. She leaned into him and placed a hand on his thigh. He seemed to flinch a bit but then relaxed to her touch as her finger moved in circles over the top of his thigh. While one hand pressed into the couch cushion, his other hand traveled from her cheek to her neck, then down her arm, her waist, and then rested on her hip. He pulled her closer to him. Their knees touched and Ariel gripped Eric's thigh as he moved his hand around to the small of her back. He opened his mouth and licked her lower lip. She seemed uncertain, but opened her mouth to let his tongue explore.

Ariel gripped his thigh tighter, digging her nails into his flesh. He didn't seem to mind as he made a noise in his throat. He pulled away and rested his forehead on hers. His eyes looked sleepy. "Ariel," he started. But he didn't finish. Instead he pulled her in again and took over her mouth.

Ariel mimicked his behaviour with his tongue. Her insides were twisting into knots, but she continued and gripped his shoulders to steady herself. Her head was feeling light and fuzzy.

"Oh my!" They pulled apart as if they had been electrocuted.

Ariel put her hand to her mouth, feeling her lips swelling from the pressure. Eric winked at her and turned his head to face who interrupted them.

"Hi Carlotta," he said pleasantly to the house maid.

Carlotta blushed noticeably but smiled all the same. "Good evening Eric," she rushed over and grabbed Ariel's hands, clearly over her initial embarrassment. "And welcome back to you, dear." She squeezed Ariel's hands.

Ariel squeezed back. "It feels good to be back."

"Well, it's time for dinner. Vegetable stew with homemade biscuits." She smiled as relief washed over Ariel's face. "No crab, Ariel."

* * *

 **Short and sets the scene. Would you like this to continue? Let me know. Reviews are a delightful thing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Here we go again. Chapter 2. I am really enjoying playing with these characters. Let me know what you think. Reviews are magical.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

After a few days, Ariel began to familiarize herself with the staff of the castle. She made a point of stopping anyone she saw in the halls to ask them their name. To Ariel, it made no difference if they were dusting the chandeliers or playing the piano after dinner, they were deserving of her appreciation and a warm hello. Eric admired her curiosity and genuine kindness. He often took her aside to meet members of Chef Lois' kitchen staff who prepared delicious vegetarian dishes night after night. He took her down to the docks to introduce her to his crew members who manned his favourite ship, _Songstress_.

Ariel walked the wooden deck, stopping to admire the thick ropes, the men washing the decks with grimy mops. Her fingers ran across the railings, polished until they shone in the sunlight. She swore she could almost see her reflection in the wood. When the sun would begin to set, Eric would take her into the back cabin. It overlooked the sea behind them. She would walk over to the tall windows and watch the waves roar, splashing over the rocks she had perched on many times when the surface called to her. The ship would sway, but her legs never faltered while on the ship. It was as if her body knew she was close to the sea, where she was born.

It was Friday evening and the ship was busy with members of the crew. They were prepping for a voyage across the open water. Fishing, from what Ariel understood. She wrinkled her nose when Eric explained that the village relied on the ships to fish to provide food for the members of the village. She nodded and walked over to the cabin on the main deck that overlooked the water. Eric shut the door behind them, muffling the voices of the men scrambling across the deck, pulling ropes and lowering sails.

"Ariel," Eric began as he stepped over to her.

She was trailing her finger along the map on the wooden table in the center of the room. "Yes?" her head snapped up and her hair framed her face perfectly. Her smile was pure.

Eric smirked. "Would you like to go out on the water again?"

She sighed. "Yes," she said, "but no."

"What do you mean? You could visit your family." Eric walked around behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned into his touch.

"I know," she muttered. "I'm not sure I should, though. If I go out there and see my family, I will want to go back, Eric. And it's not for lack of enjoying my time here, or being with you, or understanding that the land calls to me…" she trailed off watching the sun begin to descend, sending an orange glow across the water.

"It's hard to leave home." Eric said, giving her waist a small squeeze. He pressed his lips to her cheek.

She turned in his arms and snuggled into his chest. He rested his chin on top of her red hair. She still smelled of sea water. It clung to her, no matter how much she scrubbed at her fair skin. The sea was her original home, but she had known in her heart for a very long time that she was not meant to stay there. The land called to her, the birds, the people, and the wonders of the mainland. It was all she saw at night, it was everything she dreamed of. Her collections grew as her desire to walk became more intense. And with each new item she added to her cavern, her heartstrings tugged towards the surface just a bit more.

Ariel looked up at Eric. "Maybe one last trip?" her heart ached as she asked the question.

Eric nodded. "One last trip," he agreed.

He leaned down, cupped her cheeks in his hands and kissed her. A single tear escaped her and slid down to meet their lips. It was overwhelmingly salty. The sea water was within her, it consumed her. She parted her lips and clung to Eric's shoulders. Her fingernails dug into his shirt, her body moved as close as she could. The kiss deepened and Eric ran his hands down her body to rest on the small of her back. His hands began to ball into fists, pulling up the fabric of her dress. Without warning he lifted her with ease and sat her on the table without breaking their lips. Ariel let out a small gasp as he parted her legs to get closer to her. She invited him closer by pulling his shoulders until their hips locked and her ankles crossed behind him. She felt something between them and her heart started to race. Her mind began to swim with curiosity. Her fingers ran down the front of his shirt as his hands greedily rubbed her thighs.

"Eric," Ariel murmured and she put a hand on his stomach and gently pushed him back. His eyes were half open, he looked sleepy. His smile was lazy and lopsided.

He kissed her nose. "I'm sorry, Ariel," he said and lifted her down to stand. Her legs wobbled as the heat in her belly began to dull. "I have a hard time resisting you." She watched him as a slight pink tinge kissed his cheeks.

Ariel knew things were different on land. She had more than just legs now. Her handmaid had stayed with her on the second evening she came back, at Ariel's request, to discuss her new body. The handmaid had widened her eyes as Ariel expressed her genuine curiosity and understandable lack of knowledge. The handmaid, Heather, had explained the most she could before her words began to fumble and her eyes began to wander to the door. On the third night she brought Ariel a book.

"Can you read?" she had asked before handing Ariel the book.

Ariel nodded as she turned from combing her hair in the full length mirror. "Yes, I can," she said softly as she accepted the book from Heather's hands. "What is this?" she asked as she ran her hands over the cover.

Heather blushed a little. "It will help you understand the female body…" she trailed off, cleared her throat and walked out before Ariel could say thank you.

Ariel had not slept that night. She had to replace the candlestick on her bedside table twice while she read. Her eyes could not go over the words fast enough. Her hands couldn't turn the pages quickly enough. She was completely engrossed in the book. The pages held the answer to every question she had asked her handmaid the night before, to every question she didn't get a chance to ask. Her heart hammered in her chest as she investigated the pictures. Her fingers trailed over the anatomy of the man and woman. It was all so curious to her. So complex, but so basic at the same time. When she had finished the book the whole way through she stood in front of the mirror and stripped her clothing.

Her breasts were full and her waist slender. The patch of hair between her legs was no longer as big of a mystery as it once was. She looked at herself from every angle. Her toes wiggled against the cool floor, her fingers danced across her new skin. And a fire began to burn in her belly as she thought of what she and Eric were able to do now that she no longer had a tail. It was an ache that began to become frustrating as she tried to sleep at night. Her mind wandered, the hands lingered, her body screamed for things she had only just learned.

After leaving the boat and eating dinner, Ariel found herself watching Eric closely in the sitting room. The piano music wafted through the air. The smell of tea was strong as Eric sipped from a fine teacup. Ariel had tried the tea. It was such an unusual flavor that she had opted to take a sip every night and nothing more while she adjusted.

"What is it?" Eric asked as Ariel watched him tap his foot along to the music.

She shrugged. "Can we dance like we did in the village?" she asked watching his eyes light up.

Without a moment's hesitation, Eric stood and extended his hand to Ariel. She took it and they swayed, his hand protectively over her hip, his other clasping her hand. They gazed into each other's eyes throughout the song. When it ended his kissed her cheek. Her heart fluttered. She reached up and brought him back down to her mouth. She opened her mouth and licked his lower lip.

He stepped back. "Careful," he whispered and cocked his head to where the pianist flipped through the sheets of music.

Her eyes also lingered to where maids scurried from different rooms with pails, mops, dusters, and sheets in their hands. The castle seemed busier than usual. She pouted a bit and Eric smiled. He leaned into her and pulled her close. The piano started up again, a much slower and deeper tune. They swayed, their bodies touching at every joint. The fire in her belly began to ignite.

Eric pulled back a bit to be able to see her face. "Would you like to sail tomorrow, see your family?"

Ariel smiled. "That sounds nice," she pressed her face back into his chest and let a few tears escape.

She knew in her heart that tomorrow would be her final goodbye. In order for her to live her life on land, to feel that she had made the right choice, she had to learn to let go. She had to accept what she left behind. Her stomach twisted into a knot as they swayed. She had made her choice. She chose to follow her heart, follow the pull of the land. It was her destiny.

Eric pulled away and sunk to one knee. Ariel blinked through her tears and watched in wonder as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. It sparkled in the setting sun. Her heart hammered in her chest. She had read about this. Under the sea, in her cavern, with nothing but her imagination, she had read about marriage on land. The rings presented to blushing girls to wear on their finger. They were usually diamonds, but Eric held a gold band with a precious white pearl. On either side of the pearl were small, microscopic blue sapphires. Two sapphires shimmered on either side of the large pearl. The white was blinding, the shine given off in the light was stunning.

Eric noticeably gulped. "Ariel," he began, "I knew from the moment we met that you were the one I had been searching for. You are honest, kind, and full of curiosity. I have never felt love this true. Will you marry me?" his eyes turned glossy as he held the ring out to her.

Ariel nodded and held out her right hand, watching as it shook. Eric smirked and stood. "I need your other hand," he said as he gently took her left hand that had been covering her mouth. "Engagement and wedding rings go on this finger," he slowly slid the ring onto her slender finger next to her pinky, "the left hand." He finished.

Ariel stared at the ring. It fit perfectly, just like in the books she read. "I have always wanted to be on land," she said in a shaking voice. "And when I met you, I knew that it wasn't just a silly dream. I knew that I was meant to be here."

Eric met her eyes. They both leaned in and kissed. They didn't hold back. Their hands clutched at each other, their bodies pressed closely. Tears fell freely from Ariel's eyes and added flavor to their kisses. One of Eric's hands went into her hair, holding the back of her head, pressing her into him. Ariel heard cheers, she heard applause, but her mind was swarming with thoughts of Eric. Of his body pressing into hers, of his hands wandering over her skin. She thought of saying vows, of their hands clasping, of golden rings on each of their hands. Then she imagined children. Her belly swelling with a child, like how she read in the book Heather had given her.

When they parted, Carlotta was the first to rush over. She held a handkerchief and was visibly sobbing. "Oh my dears," she started, "I am just so thrilled." She brought them both into a tight hug. Her arms engulfed them.

Ariel looked over Carlotta's head at Eric. "I want my family to be there," she said quietly.

Eric nodded. "Cancel tomorrow?" he asked. Ariel nodded in return. "Then let's get married at sea. Your family can join us."

Ariel let loose a new wave of tears. It was exactly what she needed to hear. A wedding at sea. Her family watching as she married into her new world. Parting into the night, saying goodbye to the sea and embracing the land.

* * *

 **Shall I keep going? I love a slow burning plot with characters like these. What do you think? Reviews are inspiring.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note:** **Things are moving along. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The wedding preparations took over the castle the day after the proposal. Ariel couldn't go anywhere on the grounds without being stopped by a staff member and asked about the floral arrangements, her preference on jewelry, the cake, the food, the guests, and the wedding gown itself. The fittings began that weekend, just when Ariel thought she would be able to have a break. Early Saturday morning she was woken by Heather earlier than she would have liked. She had spent the previous evening on the beach with Eric, watching the water, discussing anything but the upcoming event. It was too stressful to bring it up during her time with Eric. Heather opened the curtains, sending a ray of sunshine directly onto Ariel's face. She scrunched her nose and sat up, feeling slightly annoyed.

"I'm so sorry, Ariel," she said quietly while opening the wardrobe to pull out something for Ariel to wear.

Ariel tried to determine what time it was by the sun, but it was barely over the horizon. However, just enough to penetrate the window and burn her eyes. "What's going on?" Ariel inquired, yawning.

"Diana, the most desired seamstress in the village arrived this morning requesting to do your wedding gown. She is on a very tight schedule, so I was instructed to wake you at once." Heather smiled nervously.

Ariel immediately felt excited. "Well then I better get going!" she sprang out of bed and had Heather help her dress to speed up the process.

After securing her simple dress and slipping on a pair of black slippers, Ariel darted out of the room leaving Heather to tidy up her bed. Her stomach had butterflies flying around in it at the thought of a wedding dress. The proposal had just happened a few nights ago, so she still had felt numb to the reality of it all. But somehow, the notion of a wedding dress made it all feel real. Even the ring that wrapped around her finger, as stunning as it was, did not feel real. Not until she had woken in the night wondering why her finger felt tight. In the candlelight of her room the pearl had shone and the sapphires had sparkled brilliantly. It had made her feel so loved. The ring was something she would never take off, it was a part of her now, but a _wedding dress_ was specifically for special occasion. It was going to be worn once, on the day of her marriage.

Diana was set up in one of the many spare rooms in the opposite wing as Ariel's. When she approached the room, she heard humming. Ariel poked her head around the doorway and saw a beautiful woman. She was tall, very tall, with deep purple hair that traveled in loose waves down to her knees. She wore a simple dress of cream that hugged her curves and flaunted her large breasts. She was sticking a fabric bodice with pins through a gorgeous gold fabric with embroidered roses. Ariel knock lightly on the ajar door causing Diana to turn.

"There you are, dear!" she sounded very enthusiastic as she spoke through pins sticking out of her mouth. Ariel was taken aback by her beauty. Her eyes were large and the colour of moss. Her nose hooked slightly, but it added an interesting appeal to her long face. Her eyebrows arched dramatically, giving her a bit of an angry appearance, even as she smiled with those vividly white teeth. "Come in, come in!" she swung an arm around Ariel's waist and practically dragged her into the room.

"It's lovely to meet you," Ariel stammered once she was positioned in front of three mirrors that were positioned in such a way that she could see every angle of herself, except for her back.

Diana nodded while pulling the pins out of her mouth and jabbing them into the fabric bodice she had been working on. "You as well, dear. I heard rumors about the girl from the sea, but I have to admit I had little time to listen. But once I heard Prince Eric had asked her to be married, I knew I had to get involved." She began unlacing the back of Ariel's dress, much to Ariel's confusion.

"Um," Ariel started before the dress was pulled over her head and she was left in her shift. Her small breasts perked beneath the thin silk and she felt extremely exposed. "You'll have to forgive me…" Ariel trailed off as she covered her breasts and began to close in on herself.

Diana clicked her tongue. "Oh Ariel," she began, "there is no need to be shy around me. This is how I make sure your dress fits." Ariel blushed as Diana roughly pulled her arms to the side.

Ariel took a deep breath and tried to lessen the tension in her body. "Oh," was all she said as Diana took fabrics from her large traveling trunk and began to drape them over one of Ariel's shoulders.

The session passed more quickly once Ariel found her courage. It took several minutes before she was sure Diana was not fazed by her lack of clothing. Instead of being the slightest bit uneasy, Diana seemed even more interested in Ariel without her clothes. She poked and prodded her. Cupped her breasts in her hands and pulled a tape with numbers on it, a measuring tape Ariel learned, around her bust, pinching her nipples as she pulled. She pulled it tightly underneath her breasts and then down every area of her body, marking the numbers on her wrist with ink.

After measurements and basic questions, they decided on fabric. Ariel ran her fingers over what felt like hundreds of swatches Diana had brought with her. Each one was beautiful, but she picked what seemed to be the simplest of them all. It was the same pearl tone as her ring, the fabric a smooth silk. In the right light it almost shone with a blue tint, similar to the sapphires that embraced the pearl on her ring. After a few sketches of how the dress would look, Ariel settled on a design that had puffed shoulders and a slender waist. The bodice of the dress tight, the sleeves turning into delicate points on the tops of her hands, and the body of the dress to be large. It seemed extravagant to Ariel, but Diana insisted she make a statement.

"I'll make you some simple lace undergarments for the occasion as well!" Diana winked at Ariel, causing something in her to stir. "Oh don't look so startled, dear. What's the matter?"

Ariel hesitated. "Oh, nothing," she muttered while pulling her dress back over her head. Diana watched Ariel in the mirror.

"Ah," Diana said suddenly. "I think I understand." Ariel let Diana help her with the back of her bodice, tying the corset tightly against her slim waist. "You no longer have fins, but you have legs, and something different in between." Diana chuckled a bit while Ariel blushed crimson.

"Well," Ariel started but then stopped.

"Oh, my dear," Diana said while putting an arm on Ariel's shoulder, "don't fret. But can I give you some advice?"

Ariel gulped. "Um, yes?" it sounded like a question.

Diana turned Ariel to face her, her back to the series of mirrors. Diana brought her face very close to Ariel's, her eyes of dazzling green penetrating her. "Don't save it all for the wedding night." She winked.

Later that afternoon Ariel poured over the book Heather had given her again. She was engrossed in the pages yet again. Every detail enchanted her. She flipped through the pages more slowly this time, really taking in the details. When she got past the basics of male and female anatomy and started reading about the act of sex, her insides stirred. This was where the fire in her belly started. She remembered from her previous time reading this book that it started here and didn't stop until it nearly hurt. She would have to stop reading to make it ease and disappear.

When the ache began, she closed the cover of the book just as a knock came at her door. "Yes?"

Heather poked her head in the room. "Can I come in, Ariel?"

Ariel nodded and watched Heather enter the room then come over to the bed and sit next to her. "What is it?"

"I was wondering if I could have the evening off to go to the Autumn festival?" Heather asked politely.

"The Autumn festival?" Ariel had not heard any mention of this.

"Oh yes! The village hosts a festival to welcome to change of the season every year! It has delicious food and music!" Heather smiled and looked longingly out the window. "The dancing is so fun!"

"Of course you can go," Ariel said. She smiled sweetly at her maid, a thought already forming in her mind.

"Thank you!" Heather stood and darted from the room, clearly excited.

Ariel laid on her back across her bed, staring at the ceiling above her. _Don't save it all for the wedding_. Ariel thought about Diana's words. The burning returned in the pit of her stomach. _Maybe the Autumn festival is the perfect way to start._

* * *

 **So the next chapter will probably be what everyone is desiring. But for now I leave you with this. Reviews are fantastic.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: I am sorry for how long it took me to get this chapter up. I have been off in the world of my other fanfic and it is proving difficult to bounce back and forth. So here is the start of what everyone is asking for...**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

The Autumn Festival was full of rich colours. Banners of purple, crimson and orange hung from every shop and home. The cobbled streets were alive with activity. Ariel and Eric walked hand in hand down the street past carts selling sweet and crunchy apples, baked pies and tarts, and roasted autumn vegetables with salt from the sea. Ariel didn't even know where to direct her attention. "There's so many people!" Ariel exclaimed as they passed through crowds of villagers. Some had baked goods in paper bags, others held onto their children as they ate candy and waved small banners. "What are the banners for?" Ariel asked as they paused at a cart selling some of the banners she spoke of.

Eric pressed a silver coin in the man's hand and gave Ariel a banner of deep purple. The man tipped his hat in thanks. "These are the sigil of our village. See, it's a ship sailing into the sunset." Eric took it from Ariel's hands and held it in front of his chest.

It was indeed a ship sailing into a setting sun. Each banner was a different colour, but the main symbol remained the same. This one was deep purple with lighter shades outlining a ship, rocking waves and a setting sun. "It's lovely," Ariel said with a smile. The human world was growing on her with each day, even though her heart gave a quick ache at the sight of the fake ship on the fake sea. She hated to admit how much her legs yearned to be a tail, just for another moment. Without thinking, she was looking at her black slippers poking out from underneath her blue silken dress. She couldn't help it, she was born in the sea and had always dreamed of being on land, but been told she would stay under the water. It's one thing to wish for something, it's another to suddenly be living it.

"Hey," Eric said while putting a finger underneath her chin, gently lifting her face to look at his, "I saw that."

"I'm sorry," Ariel sighed. "It's going to take me a bit."

Eric chuckled and pulled her into his arms. "Take all the time you need." He kissed the top of her head and just held her. Ariel closed her eyes and felt butterflies begin to fly in circles in her stomach. "Maria makes the best tarts, would you like one?"

Ariel pulled back, clutching the banner. "Yes please!" She tried her best to encourage the butterflies to disperse.

They found Maria's stand in front of the bakery. The smell wafting through her open door and shop window made Ariel's mouth water. Fresh pastry was baking in her ovens and the tarts out on her cart were golden brown with beautiful and intricate designs pressed into the crust. Ariel selected one with fall leaves bursting from the baked apples and caramel filling. It was still warm as Ariel held it while Maria spoke quietly to Eric as he tried to hand her a coin. She kept insisting the princess didn't need to pay. _Princess_. A princess of the sea, and now one of the land. Finally, after a short light argument, Maria accepted the coin but waved them off and told them to have fun and be safe. _Have fun and be safe._ Ariel smirked as she bit into her tart. The taste was overwhelming. Cinnamon, baked apples and swirls of caramel in the most flakey crust. It practically melted in her mouth.

They walked over to a quiet area with benches, with only a few children playing nearby. They sat as Ariel took another small bite. She was trying to savor the flavor. "Mind if I have a taste?" Eric asked, gently tucking Ariel's hair behind her ear.

"Of course," Ariel replied holding the tart up in between them.

To her surprise Eric pushed it down and instead captured Ariel's mouth with his. His lack of hesitation caught Ariel off guard. Kissing was something she loved and found so hard to get accustomed to. The butterflies in her stomach took flight and began to make the tart sit almost uneasily in her belly. She clutched the warm pastry almost too tightly as he parted her mouth with his tongue, letting himself taste the spices lingering on top of her tongue. Ariel kept her eyes shut tightly as she tentatively moved with Eric. His mouth moved easily with hers, their tongues dancing together. Ariel felt the quickening of her heart in her chest and the heat of her desire begin to creep up her neck. _Don't save it all for the wedding night_. Ariel set the tart down on the bench, a bit clumsily with her eyes closed, so she could place her hands on Eric's thighs. He cupped her face with one hand and gripped her waist with the other. The kiss continued as Ariel let her hands begin to travel further up his legs.

Eric pulled away suddenly. "Not here, Ariel." He said it gently enough, but Ariel couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed. "Come on," he stood and took her hands.

The tart was forgotten as they shuffled through the crowds towards the shops. "Where are we going?" Ariel asked loudly over the chatter of the villagers. Eric only looked back at her and winked. It caused Ariel's stomach to flip and her knees to buckle. She stumbled as she gripped his hand tighter and did her best to stay close to him as he gently pushed through the crowd.

The building they stopped in front of had no cart in front of it. Next to it was a shop with silks hanging out front and the door open wide. Ariel could see the dresses and slippers placed with care all over the shop. She watched the silks sparkle and shimmer in the breeze and the shoes twinkle in the setting sun. _This is Diana's shop_. Ariel's thought was confirmed when she saw a woman with the deepest purple hair walk by the open shop window clutching an armful of silks. On the other side of the mysterious building was a men's shop with handsome shoes, boots and shirts that were made for broad shoulders, like Eric's.

"What is this place?" Ariel whispered to Eric as he tugged on the door of the building. It resisted, but with both of his hands he was able to tug it open.

"Somewhere private," he said while holding the door for her. Eric studied Ariel as she bit her lip and hesitated. The door opened to a staircase of rich wood. It led up into darkness. Her hesitation wasn't because she was going up into the unknown with Eric, it was the words Diana had spoken. It was the words that she had read in her book from Heather. Her mind was spinning. _It's one thing to wish, it's another to have._ "You say the word and we go back to the festival." Eric said as he began to close the door.

Ariel immediately walked forward and caught the door before it closed. "No," Ariel said. She began to ascend the steps. It was a bit humid as she climbed the steps. "Don't save it all for the wedding night," Ariel whispered to herself as she continued to climb into darkness. The orange of the sun streamed through dusty windows as she made it to the top.

It was one large room with two windows. Ariel had anticipated no furniture but was surprised to find a blanket on the floor with pillows and candles burning, the wax dripping down onto plates that held them. A basket rested in the middle of the blanket with a bottle sticking out of it. Ariel looked back at Eric. He looked nervous. He shuffled his foot and ran a hand nervously through his black hair. "I, uh, had some help," he admitted. "Diana hasn't used this part of her shop in years. She had plans to do something with the space, but said I could use it tonight."

Ariel's nerves came crawling to the surface of her skin in the form of gooseflesh. "Diana," she said the name slowly. "It's lovely. How kind of her."

Eric walked behind Ariel and pulled her into an embrace. She tensed. Unwillingly her body became stiff. "Ariel," Eric murmured as he kissed her neck delicately, "please know that I have no expectations. This life is new. Your body is new. But I can help. I love you." Ariel let her muscles relax. She held up her left hand and looked at the ring shimmering in the sunlight spilling through the windows.

"And I love you," Ariel said as she twirled in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. They stayed that way for several moments, just an arm's length away, looking at the other with love.

When they settled on the blanket Eric took the bottle from the basket and two glasses. "Have you ever had wine?" he didn't wait for her answer as he poured a generous amount for them both. Ariel accepted the glass and brought it to her nose and smelled.

The sweetness was evident. It looked like a liquid ruby. "No, never." She took a large gulp.

"Woah!" Eric helped her bring the glass down from her mouth. "You may want to take it one sip at a time." He laughed as Ariel raised her eyebrows.

She held the glass up to the sunset and looked at it quizzically. "Did I do something wrong?" she had to admit that it stung a bit going down her throat, but the taste was sweet with only a touch of sourness. Why couldn't she drink as much as she wanted?

Eric chuckled a little more as he clinked their glasses together. "Alcohol, such as wine, can make you drunk," he explained. "Do you know what that means?"

Ariel shook her head. "I've read the word before, but never really understood."

Eric took a sip of the wine, a much smaller amount than Ariel had. "If you have a lot of alcohol, or even a small amount if you aren't used to it, it makes you a bit less careful." Ariel put the glass down, unsure of what she was drinking. "I'm not explaining this very well. It's not something to fear. It can make you carefree, loosen you up. But if you have a lot of it, you can get sick or not remember what you did." Eric ran his hand through his hair again.

Ariel brought glass back up to her mouth and took a small sip. "So this will help me feel less nervous?" the words were out before Ariel realized she had even thought of them.

Eric laughed. "Yes, it will help." He watched as Ariel took another longer sip. "But still take it easy, the effects of it won't take long for you."

After an hour of slow sips and light conversation, the sun had set and the effects of the wine became apparent. Ariel sat the empty glass down and gripped her head. She felt light and carefree. Any nerves she had before evaporated from her. Eric watched her hold her hands out in front of her and turn them, making fists and then releasing them. Her fingers tingled, her head felt fuzzy, almost plush. It felt as if she was floating. She smiled and laid down on the blanket, letting her head rest on a pillow. Eric was hovering over her as she blinked slowly. His lips were on hers and her eyes closed. The room was spinning, but the effect didn't make her feel sick, it made her feel magical. His lips on her felt like fire and she never wanted it to end. When before she would have been nervous and unsure, now she was able to give in like she had secretly imagined.

"Are you okay?" Eric parted from her long enough to ask the question only to be pulled back to her lips by Ariel's eager hands.

"Yes," she said between kisses. "Will you help me?" she pulled away and looked into his eyes.

Eric raised an eyebrow. "What do you need help with?"

Ariel giggled. "Everything is very new. You said you would help." She blushed as Eric looked away shyly.

Eric kissed her neck, making a trail to her collarbone. "Can I touch your leg?" he asked as his hand hovered over her thigh covered with blue silk. Ariel nodded as he glanced up at her. "Can I touch it underneath your dress?" Ariel giggled again. The wine was making any hesitations she had before melt like the wax from the candles surrounding the blanket. She nodded again.

Eric delicately lifted her dress, his fingers grazing her leg as he pushed the silk higher and higher until it rested over a place she had only read about. Ariel blushed the colour of her hair as Eric let his hand rest on her exposed calf, then travel up to her knee, circle it, then moved carefully up to her thigh. The feeling was bizarre because of Ariel's lack of legs only weeks before, but she felt more alive than she ever had. A warmth was beginning in the pit of her stomach and radiating out to all of her limbs and extremities. Their kissing continued as Eric rubbed her thigh, the feeling sending waves of heat through Ariel. She smiled against his lips and then parted for his tongue. While their mouths moved together Ariel slipped her feet from her slippers and let her toes wiggle free. Eric let go of her leg and laid down next to her, pulling them both onto their sides, their noses touching as they parted lips. Eric slowly pulled Ariel's dress higher until her other thigh was exposed, the candlelight washing over it, making it look orange. Her heart began to hammer in the chest, the effects of the wine slowly disappearing as Eric ran his fingers over the lace beneath her clothes.

Eric raised an eyebrow, a blush touching the tops of his cheeks. "I got them from Diana," Ariel confessed. She remembered going to lunch after the dress fitting and when she had returned to her room a box with a delicate white bow had been on the bed. She had opened it and knew instantly it was from Diana. The most gorgeous, delicate, and flattering lace undergarments had been in the box, surrounded by pink tissue paper. They were white, the lace not flowers, but seashells and coral.

"I'd love to see them," Eric said quietly as he lifted her dress higher, exposing her hip and the front her white undergarments. He looked down and noticeably breathed in.

Ariel blushed. "I'm getting nervous again," Ariel said before she could stop herself. The feeling was sitting in her chest. The feeling made her shift as Eric let his hand rest on her exposed hip.

"Do you trust me?" Eric asked as he kissed her lips and lightly pushed her onto her back, her head resting on the pillow. With slow movements, Eric took his hand and rested it over Ariel's woman's place. His fingers pressed and slowly moved over the lace.

Ariel closed her eyes and let the sensation of his hands on her consume her. Ariel tried to remember where in the book it had discussed these feelings, but she couldn't remember. His fingers moved up and down over the curve of her body, his fingers pressing lightly on the lace. She opened her eyes and saw him hovering over her, his eyes watching her face carefully as his hand gently explored. "I trust you," she breathed.

* * *

 **So, I am leaving it there so that I can make their first intimate experience believable and as true to character as possible. Thoughts? Reviews are wonderful.**


End file.
